The Opposite Shore A-Z
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: He's the richest man in the world. She's the District Attorney of NYC. Compared to that, marriage is a piece of cake. A-Z oneshots about Jimmy and Cindy's married life. CHAPTER 8 UP! Being apart for a week, really messes with Jimmy and Cindy's sleep schedule
1. Alpha

**"When you become a teenager, you step onto a bridge. You may already be on it. _The opposite shore_ is adulthood. Childhood lies behind. The bridge is made of wood. As you cross, it burns behind you." -Gail Carson Levine**

**Chapter 1:**

**Alpha**

James Neutron was known for several things. First and foremost he was, obviously, the founder and CEO of NeuCo. NeuCo was the most powerful company in the world. An extremely shrewd business man, he had expanded his company to contracts on several continents. NeuCo also held exclusive contracts with the US Department of Defense, the FBI, and the CIA. Many said that NeuCo was the Wayne Enterprises of the modern world. They dabbled in everything, and succeeded.

Secondly, he was a genius. Not only was a shrewd business man, but he created most of the products that NeuCo was known for. For a CEO, he was notoriously hands on. He invented most of the technology that NeuCo produced. If he did not sketch the plans himself, the invention would have to meet his approval before it could be completed.

Thirdly, he was notoriously stoic and serious. Rumors constantly swirled about why the world's most eligible bachelor, not to mention the richest man on the planet, was so miserable. He never went out to social events, never seemed to date, and preferred spending all his time in the labs. Interviews with celebrities were full of wishes to date him. He ignored the flirting of Victoria's Secret Angels at the few parties he was required to go to. And even the everyday woman would agree that he was their favorite crush. But he was never seen out with a woman. Or even on a date.

Needless to say, the rumors constantly swirled. Why else would the 24 year old make himself so miserable? The stories of him snapping at his interns for his late being made wrong and of him insulting the intelligences of his best scientists were known across the globe. Wouldn't the man who could date any woman he wanted rather spend his time partying? What was holding him back? Luckily, the rumor mill had an answer for that to. The most constant rumor was a haphazard love affair in his past. Which, people whispered, would explain his behavior and the fact that he never, ever went home to Texas. The memories must be too painful.

The week before Christmas, the CEO was even in a more horrible mood. For the first time in years, he would be going home to Retroville. While the idea of going home for Christmas would make most people cheery, it seemed to do the opposite for James. He would walk around the NeuCo offices muttering to himself and snapping at anyone he got in his way. The day before he was scheduled to leave, he called a meeting and gave specific instructions to all of his workers about what they were supposed to accomplish while he was gone and strict guidelines to stick to.

The first couple of days he was gone he called the office every day to check in. But the fourth day he didn't call, or the fifth day. By the sixth day, his board of directors were all huddled around the telephone in the conference room, eyeing the phone with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. "Do we call?" His head of research asked.

After much debate, the head of finance tentatively picked up the phone and dialed. After a couple of rings, their CEO picked up. "Yes?"

"Um, boss? Is- is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah of course. Why?"

"Well, uh, we hadn't heard from you in a while and we just thought-"

"Neutron!" A female voice cut through the phone. "Are you coming? We're going to miss our dinner reservation!"

"Yeah, hang on Cin, I'm coming. Reggie is there something you need?"

"I-uh-no."

"Alright. See you in a week." James hang up, leaving the men in the conference room looking at each other with various looks of confusion and amusement. The rumor mill quickly got ahold of this new piece to the puzzle as well. Was the founder of NeuCo _with_ someone?

The first week he was back had everyone on edge. No one knew how to react to their CEO anymore. He seemed almost… happy. He walked around whistling. He bought lunch for everyone. He got his own lattes. He didn't insult people. He would even make small talk with his employees. Some were convinced that he had been abducted by aliens. Others that the brain swap idea that NeuCo was supposedly developing finally was operational. Yet, the board of directors and a few of the older employees merely smiled to themselves but said nothing and waited.

It was the middle of May when James walked through NeuCo with a blonde woman on his arm. He introduced her to the staff, but many of them recognized her right away as the new District Attorney, Cindy Vortex. At first, many thought that he was just meeting her, but when he ducked down to give her a kiss on the forehead, everyone knew that _this_ was the reason that James was a happier man. It also connected with the 'Cin' that he had made dinner reservations with back in Retroville.

They got to know Cindy quite well over the next couple of months. Even though she was busy at the DA's office, she always managed to stop once a week to see James. She always brightened up the office and was one of the few people that James could take criticism from well. He was also in a much brighter mood when she was around. It was clear to everyone that he was in love and he had fallen, _hard._

It was a blustery day in March when the whole NeuCo was called together by their CEO. James stood up and announced that he would be out for three weeks in May, as he and Cindy were getting married. The room instantly burst into cheers and shouts, causing the man in question to blush slightly, but with a smirk on his face. The entire office was cheery at the news of the upcoming nuptials, a cheer that they showed Cindy when she came walking in later that afternoon, with a new bunch of shouts and congratulations.

The CEO of NeuCo was known for three things. He was still the founder and CEO of NeuCo. He was still a genius. But now he was also happily married to New York City's District Attorney Cindy Vortex (now Neutron). Sure women still fawned over him and the rumor mill still ran of course, but for the first time since he was seventeen he was happy. And that was all that mattered.

**A/N: Yes that was crazy cheesy. This was really more of a preview of whats to come. We'll learn what happened with Jimmy and Cindy when they were younger and what they're up to now! Excited? I am! **


	2. Birthday

**Chapter 2:**

**Birthday**

She sat idly at her desk, flipping through case files with a bored look on her face. Her mocha had long since gone cold and her right foot was numb. The clock on her desk read 2:48pm and she resisted the urge to bang her head on the table. She settled for a groan instead. Some birthday.

Yes birthday. Today she turned 26 to be exact. A birthday it seemed that she would be spending alone, as she was stuck in New York's District Attorney's office, going over casework that she needed to be shelved while her husband was off in Japan, hoping to make deal that would make the already richest company in the world even richer. She sighed. She understood why he had to go, she really did, but it had been four days since he left and she was, to put it lightly, quite over him being away. Deciding that this bit of rambling was a need for a new cup of coffee, she dumped her old one in the trash and headed out in search of sustenance.

"You're only 26! Quit moping!" Were the words that her Assistant District Attorney, Alexz Lausch, greeted her with as she stepped into the main lobby.

"Jimmy's in Japan." Her secretary Margaret explained before Cindy could.

"He's not back yet? But girl it's your birthday!" Alexz responded, her eyes wide.

"Thank you for the cruel reminder that I will be spending my birthday alone with half of bottle of wine and every Nicholas Sparks' movie ever made." The blonde retorted as she sipped her fresh cup of coffee.

"Unacceptable. It's our job to take you out tonight in your husband's stead. We can invite Ashley, Maya…"

"Absolutely not." Cindy said, stopping the redhead before she got any further. "No."

"Oh, c'mon Cindy!" Margaret interjected with glee. "My brother owns McNally's Pub, the new one that just opened on 45th! We can go there!"

"Perfect!" Alexz squealed. Seeing the skepticism still on her friend's face, she sighed. "Oh please Cindy! Do you honestly think Jimmy would want you moping in your penthouse all night?"

Knowing when she was beat, and that Alexz would not give up until she relented, Cindy sighed, "Fine."

Her two friends squealed in delight as Cindy shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "We'll pick you up at seven!" The ADA shouted at the retreating back of the DA whose only response was to raise her coffee cup in recognition.

"Damn you look hot!" Margaret noted as Cindy slid into the back seat of Alexz's Honda Subaru. "Did you send your hubby a picture? Cause that would get him stateside fast."

Cindy smirked as she smoothed the fabric of her black dress. "Nope. Tonight's girl's night!"

At her declaration the other two whooped as Alexz pulled onto the interstate to head across town. "This is gonna be great! We've invited a ton of people!"  
"And I was thinking we could hit up the new club over on Andover Street later." Margaret added. "They're supposed to have a killer DJ."  
"Sounds great!" Cindy chimed in. She looked over to the right of them and frowned, "Alexz, does it look like that car is…?"

Screams. Then black.

Alexz paced back and forth in the lobby of the hospital, her phone in her hands. She had been trying to dial this particular number for about 5 minutes now but could not bring herself to do it. "Come on Alexzandra!" She chided herself, "You can prosecute a serial killer but you can't do this?" Taking a deep breath she dialed.

"James Neutron speaking."

"Jimmy? It-it's Alexz. From the DA's office?"

"Alexz?" The business tone was completely dropped now. "What is it? What's wrong? Is-is Cindy okay?"

"I-we-no." She bit back a sob. "We were taking her out for her birthday. We were on the freeway, some guy hit us and-"Another sob. "I only got a couple of scrapes and bruises. Margaret and Cindy got the worse of it. Margaret just got out of surgery and Cindy is still in it."

There was dead silence on the phone for what felt like an eternity. When Jimmy finally spoke, the authority was back in his voice. "I'm leaving Tokyo right now. Go home and rest. I'll call you when I've landed. Let me know if anything changes." Then the line went dead.

Fourteen hours later, Alexz was back in the hospital lobby waiting for Jimmy, biting her nails nervously as she watched the enterance. Margaret was awake and resting comfortably after having surgery on her leg. Cindy wasn't so lucky. There was severe trauma and she was in a coma. Alexz hated to be the one to tell her already-over-protective husband that.

The door of the lobby swung open as Jimmy rushed in. The usually put together CEO was anything but as he made his way over to her. His shirt was untucked, his hair was sloppy and he had bags under his eyes. "Where is she?"

As they made their way to Cindy's room, Alexz explained how a drunk driver had hit them and how Cindy had hit her head, hard, and had sustained the worst injuries of the group. Alexz stopped outside of room 304 and looked at him. "You should go in alone."

Every thought, every fear that had ran through his mind on the plane was confirmed to him as he stared at his wife who was lying in bed. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't. _His_ Cindy was never this weak looking. _His_ Cindy never would have let the doctor's put those tubs and IVs in her. Never. "Mr. Neutron?" The voice of the doctor from behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I don't care what it takes. I don't care what it costs. Bring her back."

The doctor nodded. "We've done all we can. Now we wait."

He refused to leave her side. NeuCo could be run well enough from his iPhone, laptop, and pager. He had watched the medical team like a hawk as they tended to her, asking questions when he did not understand something and threatening several of them along the way. He was scared. He hated to admit it, but it was the truth. He couldn't lose her when he had barely had her. But all he could do was wait.

Why was it so bright? Cindy blinked once, then twice, then three times attempting to adjust her vision to little avail. She winced and tried to shake her head, but it felt sluggish and full of sand. In defeat, she stared up at the ceiling attempting to gain some control over her being but also attempting to figure out where the hell she was. Her eyes scanned across the room and that's when she noticed the figure sitting in the chair to her right. "Jimmy," She managed to croak out, her throat scratchy.

Her husband froze. The next thing she knew he was standing over her, staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and unbridled joy. "Cindy! You're- you- hold on!" He ran out of the hallway and after a moment, rushed back in with a man in a white lab coat whose name tag read Dr. Martin.

"Well, Mrs. Neutron, it is lovely to have you back with us," The doctor said with a smile. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"You did," Her husband said darkly.

In response to the look of confusion on her face, Jimmy filled in the details as Alexz and the police had told him. "Alexz has been back at work for a week now. Margaret will be in a cast for a while but she's at home resting. You on the other hand, you've been in a coma since your birthday. Alexz called me, and I took the jet back right away."

Dr. Martin smiled, "And he has been at your side ever since."

At this news, the blonde was startled. She stared at her husband in disbelief, "But NeuCo-"

"Doesn't mean as much to me as you do. Plus it is remarkably simple to run everything through the NeuCo main frame on my laptop." He assured her. "You're top priority."

The medical team came in that afternoon. Grumpily, she sat through more tests, MRI's, and CAT scans then any person should ever do in a four hour period. "If you keep this up my dear, you'll be able to be at home in a week!" Dr. Martin assured her, which gave her some cheer.

Back in her hospital bed she settled against her pillows and watched her husband as he worked. He would type something on his computer before looking up at her, catching her eye and smiling.

"You can go home if you want. I'll be okay until tomorrow morning."

"Not a chance."

She sighed and looked at him, "Jimmy-"

"Nope." He closed his laptop and moved from his chair to her bedside. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, letting it linger. "I almost lost you." He whispered. "We've barely been married a year and I almost lost you. I am not leaving your side until you are well enough to go home."

Knowing better then to argue, and knowing that she, admittedly, felt a lot better with him here, she scooted over in the bed so he could lie down beside her. He immediately understood and did so, slipping an arm carefully around her waist.

"Then at least get some sleep," she chided him, taking in his flustered appearance. "And maybe get a shower."

He chuckled. "Yes dear." He laid back against the pillows and Cindy moved herself as best as she could until her head was on his chest and she was curled up against him. She sighed happily before falling asleep.

When the nurses came in an hour later, they couldn't help but smile at the two asleep on the bed. The older nurse moved to cover them with a blanket before gently turning off the lights.

**A/N: To be continued in the next chapter. Please R&R! :D**


	3. Careful

**Chapter 3:**

**Careful**

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Cindy assured her husband as they walked into her office.

"All, I'm _saying_," her husband grumbled, "Is that you could wait a little longer."

"It's been three weeks!"

"Four is a really nice number."

"No!" He sighed as she walked into the lobby, where she was immediately surrounded by staff. There were 'welcome back!' balloons and a cupcake display waiting for her. She greeted everyone happily and eagerly accepted their hugs and well wishes. She was about to go drop things off in her office when a sudden shot of pain burst through her, forcing her through her knees. "Ohhh…" Jimmy was at her side in a moment, wrapping his arm around her and supporting her against his body. Knowing what he was about to say she went on the defensive, "I am not going home. It was a minor thing."

His eyes narrowed as he helped her into her office and set her on the couch. Jimmy wasn't stupid, he knew that when Cindy was on the defensive that there was nothing that he could really do to change her mind. He simply looked at her for a long moment before saying, "Fine." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed. "Lisa, clear my schedule for the day. Any calls forward them to my cellphone. I won't be in the office today." He hung up and faced his wife's look of fury. "Look, if you won't go home then I am going to stay with you. Your choice."

"Fine."

The last time she had this many visitors was when she put away the Bedtime Rapist. People came to her door to see how she was going, catch her up on things in the office, and offer the latest gossip. The lingered, however, when they saw her husband on her couch laptop in front of him, keeping his multibillion dollar company running smoothly. So far, she had kicked out about twelve people. She gritted her teeth as another bout of pain shot through her.

"What hurts?" Came Jimmy's voice.

"Nothing."

"Cindy-"

She looked up to meet his concerned gaze. She sighed. "Everything."

He nodded. Sitting like that probably isn't good for you. He scooted over on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Grabbing her stack of files, she joined him. She curled up next to his side and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you working on?"

He smiled. "Just some stuff for our fundraiser next month. It's a big deal and everything needs to be perfect."

She laughed. "Don't you have people for that?"

"I do," He paused to kiss her nose. "But considering it will be the first time I introduce my amazing wife to everyone, it needs to be flawless." She gave a hum of agreement as he kissed her again.

"What are you two doing?" Alexz asked Jade and Morgana as she rounded the corner to see them crouched outside the DA's office. Morgana put a finger to her lips and pointed inside. Rolling her eyes, but still fairly curious herself, she also peeked in. Jade leaned in over her shoulder and smiled. It was like something off a Hallmark card, the husband and wife curled together. Cindy was buried deep in her file, Jimmy concentrating hard on his laptop screen. But every once in a while, his gaze would travel over to his wife. When he was satisfied that she was okay, he would turn back to his work.

Alexz leaned back a smile tugging on her lips. "Get back to work you two!" She scolded before walking the other way to her office. The best way to describe Jimmy and Cindy?

Soul mates.

**A/N: Just a little fluff! Next (and longer) chapter coming soon!**


	4. District Attorney

**Chapter 4:**

**District Attorney**

He had taken the day off to watch his wife in action. The politician-murder case that she was spearheading was all the nation could talk about. The decision to even prosecute the senator for the murder of his intern had been a lengthy one, leaving many wondering if it would go to court at all. But in the end it had and Cindy had declared herself the main prosecutor, with Alexz at her side. A decision that may have surprised most people, but it did not surprise Jimmy at all. Cindy had taken the victim to heart and was stuck for almost week over who to put on the prosecution. They had been lying in bed one night when Jimmy finally said, "I don't know why you're fighting this. You know how difficult it will be to win this case. It _needs_ to be you." If it wasn't for the sigh she gave he wouldn't have known if she even heard him. But the next day she made it official, she was leading the prosecution.

The first two months as DA had been spent proving her abilities to the city and to her peers. As top of her class in Sanford Law School, then as ADA for the city of Los Angeles, she was an easy fit for NYC. He knew what they said about her in the city. That in the office she was delightful, always ready to answer questions and give advice. With victims she was kind and gentle and not afraid to get on their level. But in the courtroom, she was a shark, ruthless and blood seeking. She had the best success rate in the country, making her a worthy opponent. Regardless of what had been whispered at first, the only hand he had in getting her the position was telling her to apply. The rest had been on her own. It had only taken three murder cases to leave everyone satisfied of her abilities to succeed.

He hadn't seen much of her in the past couple of weeks leading up to the case. As much of a perfectionist as he was, she was determined to get her facts straight and to poke holes in the senator's seemingly perfect alibis. He had helped her in the best possible way, by checking on her every hour or so and bringing her fresh cups of tea when he did so. He had wished her luck the first day and watched the rest unfold on the TV in his NeuCo office. He had always promised that he would not interfere in her courtroom, but when the third day of witnesses went down as it had, he was determined to see her in action.

When Cindy and Alexz walked into the courtroom, the whole atmosphere seemed to change. It quieted down and an air of seriousness descended. He recognized the look on his wife's face immediately. Her ultimate poker face combined with the shard concise movements of her body meant that she was in the zone, prepared for war. Alexz caught his eye and gave a small smile, knowing better then to inform his wife of his presence. The two conferred quietly at their table until the rest of the court filled in.

The fifth day of the case started quickly after, leading up to the testimony of the politician on trial for murder. He knew from the news that Cindy and Alexz had torn the witnesses backing the senator to shreds, but this would be a new challenge altogether. Not overly concerned with what the defense attorney was saying about his client, Jimmy turned his attention to Cindy. He chuckled to himself as she rubbed her forehead, her telltale sign of annoyance. But suddenly, something the senator said caught her focus. While her poker face remained intact, she bit her lip, a sign of her mind quickly turning. The defense finished and Alexz made motion to stand but Cindy shook her head and stood herself.

"Senator Schrodinger," her voice was like liquid honey and a familiar smirk played at the edges of her lips. Jimmy leaned forward, as did the rest of the court, to watch Cindy cross-examine. She was like a heat seeking missile. Every phrase the senator said, she responded back, not allowing the defense attorney's phrase of "Objection!" veer her off course. She walked back towards their table, her fingers glossing over the various pieces of paperwork as she cooed, "But I thought that you-" He didn't catch the rest of what she was saying, as the senator's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head and his face turned a blotchy red. Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned back in his seat.

She couldn't believe that she won. Her body ached as she sat in her office chair, her mind slowly coming down from the courtroom high. She buried her head in her hands, her eyes drifting shut. The sound of her office door opening made her freeze, but she immediately relaxed as she recognized the footsteps. Jimmy nudged her elbow with a warm mug. She reached for it, allowing the Earl Grey tea to warm her to her toes. "I wondered if you would come today."

"I wouldn't miss it. You were amazing. I should bring you on as the head of NeuCo's law team."

She smiled at him. "Thanks but I already have a job."

"That your damn good at." He remarked.

"I know. You haven't gotten much sleep this week. C'mon, I'll take you back home."

She nodded, and had started gathering up her things when there was a knock on the door. She called out in greeting and an older man and woman, followed by a teenage girl and young boy walked in. Cindy smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Dart. What a pleasant surprise." Seeing them glance at Jimmy she added, "And my husband, James Neutron."

She watched their eyes go wide and Mr. Dart, a businessman himself was eager to extend his hand, "Mr. Neutron, Jack Dart. It's a pleasure to say the least."

Jimmy smiled and shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine Jack. I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm extremely sorry for your loss."

Mr. Dart's features sagged but he nodded. "Thank you. We'll always miss Hazel, but it will help with the healing process knowing that her killer is behind bars. Your wife has been phenomenal."

Mrs. Dart nodded in agreement, "That's why we wanted to come dear. We wanted to say thank you. So much."

"I only wish I could do more."

The older woman smiled gently, "You've done more than enough. You gave us closure."

"And we're going to start to rebuild," her husband added. "Hazel loved this city and we see no reason to leave. We're going to try and keep going. I've even started to look for a job again."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "What's your position?"

The man smiled proudly, "I was the Head Stateside Sales Manager for Horizons before all of this. I oversaw all the managers along the east coast."

Jimmy nodded and pulled a card out of his pocket, "Well, NeuCo actually has an opening for that. You'd report directly to me and I can assure you that I would pay you extremely well. Can you come and talk to me on Wednesday? Say around two?"

The entire Dart family started at him in disbelief. "Mr. Neutron," Mr. Dart finally stuttered, "It would be an absolute honor to work for you."

After much tears and more thanks and goodbyes, the Darts left, leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone. Cindy looked at her husband and shook her head. "You are something else," She said with a grin.

Jimmy smiled and tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow as he led her out of the office. "You get to help people every day. Make a difference. I don't. I just wanted to help out."

"Well you did." His wife assured him, kissing his cheek. "They appreciate more then you know."

He hummed in agreement as he kissed the top of her head as he led her down to their car. "So now what?" He inquired as they climbed into Jimmy's custom Lamborghini Veneno.

The blonde laughed lightly as she leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes. "I am up for anything that helps me unwind."

He grinned. "Then allow me to take you on a romantic date m'lady."

She opened one eye to look at him. "Does this evening include Babbo's?"

"I do believe that my beautiful wife has earned herself a plate of her favorite Black Spaghetti. I might even throw a glass of Rosso di Montalcino in it for you as well."

Cindy sighed happily. "That sounds amazing."

"And when we get home-"He took the moment's pause of a red light to lean over to her and whisper, "You are all mine."

She rewarded his proposition with a flirty giggle. "I do believe I can handle that Mr. Neutron."

He kissed her. "Good."

**A/N: Babbo's of New York is supposedly the best Italian restaurant in town and the Lamborghini Veneno is the most expensive car in the world. Which only means, of course Jimmy has it! (Heck he probably has 5!) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming! And next chapter, a flashback to when Jimmy asked Cindy to marry him!**


	5. Engagement

**Chapter 5:**

**Engagement**

Snow. It was December 26th in New York City and it was snowing. Cindy Neutron couldn't help but give a girlish giggle of delight as she looked out the window of her Upper East Side penthouse. The rest of Jimmy's family, including Jimmy himself, were still fast asleep. She had been up for about an hour, and was perched on their windowsill, thoroughly enjoying the view. The fact that it was snowing on the anniversary of the day Jimmy proposed to her just made her first Christmas as both a New Yorker and a married woman all that more wonderful.

"_It doesn't feel like Christmas," Cindy commented as they sat on Jimmy's front porch._

_The man beside her chuckled. "What? 60 degrees and sunny isn't your ideal Christmas weather?"_

_Cindy laughed. "No. I hate that about Los Angeles as well. I want snow!" Growing up, she had loved listening to her father tell her stories about growing up in Northern Michigan, and the few times they had visited she had been enchanted by the snow that blanketed the region. Every day leading up to Christmas she had wished for it to snow in the tiny Texas town, just once, but the only time that had ever come true was in the middle of summer, curtsy of the local town genius. And while it had been wonderful and a break from the usual dry heat of summer, it simply wasn't the same._

"_Well, you could always move to New York City with me. You can have all the snow you want. Along with winter walks and of course skating at Rockefeller Center…"_

_The blonde giggled. "That does sound heavenly. But it would take an awfully big event to get me to move." The sudden blast of her cellphone caused her to miss the calculating look on Jimmy's face._

_They walked hand in hand through the park later that evening. Jimmy was unusually quiet and right as Cindy was about to say something, a speckle caught her eye. She watched it float gently in front of her before landing on the ground, but convinced that she was seeing things, she didn't mention it. But soon there were many more little speckles floating in front of her and as she leaned in to take a closer look she gasped. "It's snowing!" She let go of Jimmy's hand in order to catch a few flakes on her fingertips. "Jimmy! Jimmy_, look!_"_

_A chuckle. "I know."_

_She was mesmerized as she played with the falling flakes, rambling on in disbelief about the probability of snow in Texas in December and how it was yet so warm and- Suddenly her entire thought train screeched to a halt as Jimmy's comment finally clicked. Snow. Texas. Her one Christmas wish. "What you _do?!_" She screeched._

"_One of my latest inventions. It allows me to change the weather to whatever I please for any area in 50 mile radius."_

"_I thought the mayor banned you from messing with the weather after you created a second ice age."_

"_Irrelevant. Mayor Quasar retired years ago and surely we can all agree that- Hey!" He shouted as a snowball hit him upside the head. He quickly made a snowball of his own to retaliate but found that Cindy was nowhere in sight._

_She laughed to herself as she skipped down the cobblestone path. While Jimmy had always been the better inventor, she still prided herself on the fact that she could outrun him any day of the week. She paused to look behind her, listening to the footsteps that were sure to come. She grew slightly alarmed when they didn't come, she was about to return to him when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and tackled into the snow. "Neutron! Let me go!" She squealed in between bouts of giggles as the genius kept her pinned beneath him._

_He shook his head, laughing. "I don't think so. Perhaps I should go toss you into a snow bank as revenge for that snowball. Don't you think?" Her response was more laughter. He loved the sound of it and between her snow-covered hair and bright pink cheeks and nose from the snow and running, she had never looked more appealing. Allowing his heart to overrule his head for once, he leaned down and kissed her deeply._

_At first she froze, unable to quite comprehend that Jimmy Neutron was kissing her, but she quickly shoved that all aside and kissed him back just as deeply. When they both pulled away for some much needed air, Jimmy rolled off Cindy and brushed some snow out of his hair. She looked at him, cheeks flushed and slightly unsure what to say or do. _

_He caught her looking at him and blurted what he had been thinking all day. "Marry me."_

_She had to have misheard him. There's no way he would just propose, right? "What?"_

"_Marry me." He repeated, more confident in himself. "Move to New York with me. Be my wife."_

_Her response was out of her mouth before she could even think it through. "Yes." It was all he needed to hear before he crushed her to him and kissed her again._

_He kissed the back of her neck. "Ready?"_

'_No.' "Yes." He winked at her as his hand on her back steered her out the Neutron's back door and into the backyard._

_The snow had all melted just in time (conveniently) for Mrs. Neutron's yearly family together. What had started off as just both sides of the family had quickly warped into a get together that included their closest friends as well. Cindy went to take a seat next to Libby and Mrs. Folfax while Jimmy went to whisper something to his mother. Mrs. Neutron nodded and Jimmy cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I have something to say." The entire backyard went silent as forty pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat again. "I would like to inform everyone that I have asked Cindy to be my wife." He locked gazes with her. "And she has accepted."_

_Her view of her fiancé was suddenly blocked by Judy Neutron hugging her tightly and welcoming her into the family. Libby grabbed her next and started to gush about wedding plans. Somewhere to her left, Elkie was squealing with delight and Sheen was grumbling to Carl about having to wear a tux again. Jimmy's aunts promised to take her under their wing and inform her of all the Neutron family traditions. Her head was spinning as she tried to keep up with it all and a familiar bout of nausea and light-headiness began to overwhelm her, much like the first time she had prosecuted a court case. Luckily, her plight did not go unnoticed as Jimmy elbowed his way to her side and physically blocked her with his body, "Alright! Alright! Leave the woman alone!" _

_Shaking his head, he led her to the front of the house and sat her down on the porch before disappearing into the house. Moments later he reappeared with a mug of tea which he handed to her. He paused to sit beside her and let her clear her mind. After a few moments he asked, "Do you want to tell your parents?"_

_She took a sip of the Earl Gray tea, eyeing the empty pink house across the street. She collected her thoughts by swirling the beverage around in the mug for a moment more before shaking her head. "They haven't cared about anything I do so far. Besides, they'll read about it in People soon enough."_

_He smirked. Silence. Then, "Do you have to go back to LA tomorrow?"_

"_You know the answer to that." More silence. "Jimmy, I can't leave loose ends. That's not me. I need to give notice, pack-"_

"_I can have people do that for you." She tossed him a look and he sighed. "I know. I just can't bear to be apart from you again."_

_She set the mug down beside her and slipped herself into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. "It's not forever this time. Just temporary." Raising her head to catch his look of contempt, she laughed. "I promise. I love you."_

_He sighed again and kissed her temple. "I love you to. But I will be calling you every day."_

"_I'm looking forward to it."_

A groan from the bed pulled her out of her reminiscing. Her husband blindly felt the bed for his other half, and not being able to find her sleepily called out, "Cindy?"

"Right here." She responded as she untangled herself from the window to stand by his edge of the bed. "It's snowing!"

Jimmy yawned. "That's great dearest, really, but I can guarantee that it will still be snowing this afternoon, and you can enjoy it then. Now how about getting back in bed?"

"James Issac Neutron, have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Tuesday?"

"Very funny."

"Boxing Day?"

"Not in the United States."

Knowing what she was going for, he merely chuckled. He allowed himself to experience the sudden blast of cold by reaching his arm out from underneath the comforter to grab her arm and pull her back into their California King. Wrapping the blanket around the both of them, he settled her against him before responding, "The anniversary of the day I asked the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me?"

She shook her head as she ran her hand along his chest. "Nice save."

He simply laughed before kissing her and pulling her deeper beneath the blankets. Cindy still loved the snow, but she had to admit that spending her day in bed with her husband while it swirled outside was just as good.

**A/N: Thanks to my sister and my best friend for reviewing this! Also thanks for all the reviews, follows, and alerts! You guys are the best! Also, have a request for an upcoming chapter? Let me know!**


	6. Fundraiser

**Chapter 6: Fundraiser**

"Cin, come on! We're going to be late!"

"Almost ready!" Cindy shouted back to her husband before turning to eye herself critically in the mirror. Tonight was the NeuCo annual fundraiser, one of the biggest money makers in the world. Cindy had been dreading the evening for months, as it not only meant that she had to spend six hours rubbing elbows with the elite and famous, it also was her first real event as Jimmy's wife and the pressure was immense.

The fundraiser was being held at the Hotel Maître, a partnership between NeuCo and several other resort businesses. She had been skeptical when Jimmy first told her about it, but soon she, and the rest of the city had been extremely curious in the building of the luxury hotel. It was already booked for the coming year and was rumored to have everything, from an infinity pool on every floor and a top of the line bar. Irritated by her husband's inability to share anything with her (top secret he told her) she had simply hacked his computer (after all, making his password her full name and Albert Einstein's birthdate was hardly a challenge) and flipped through the blueprints. It was phenomenal alright, from the ballroom to the luxury Warner Penthouse and tonight was the first time it would be open for use.

She had begged Libby (who was now the head fashion designer for Oleg Cassini) to make her dress and had even spent a week with her and Sheen while Jimmy was in DC making sure every detail was correct. The end result was a deep green backless evening gown that hugged every curve of her body and was promised to make "every stare be directed at her" according to Libby. Unfortunately, the two were in Milan for a fashion show and couldn't take Jimmy up on his invitation for them to join them tonight, leaving Cindy in a constant state of nervousness that even her professionally applied makeup and hair couldn't give her the proper strength. Stealing one last look at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed and headed out from the bathroom to meet Jimmy in the foyer.

He was leaning against the far wall, checking his phone when she walked in. Hearing her approaching footsteps, he looked up and his mind went blank. Before he really could it explain it himself, he had her up against the wall. "Jimmy," She giggled in between the genius' ecstatic kisses. "Watch the makeup!"

Jimmy chuckled, but obliged his wife's wishes by moving his lips to her collarbone. "Remind me to thank Libby immensely," He chuckled as he kissed her skin and took in the familiar smell of her mixed with Victoria's Secret Bombshell.

"We should go," was the blonde's breathless response as Jimmy moved his hands to her ass.

Keeping his hands in place, he planted kisses along her neck and temple before whispering in her ear, "Or we could stay here all evening…"

As tempting as the offer was, Cindy gently pushed him back, "James Isaac Neutron."

"Fine." He took a step back, freeing Cindy from the confides of his body and the wall. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he led her out to the limo and whispered in her ear, "But wait until after."

He kept her possessively at his side when he could, only sparing her when she (or in some cases him) was asked to dance. This time around, she had been asked by the end of his CIA account and he could not say no. That had been almost twenty minutes ago and he had lost track of her in the swirls of gowns and the black suits. Sighing to himself, he had made his way around the floor, stopping to talk to people and nodding his way through incessant conversation.

He had never been more relieved to see Auguste in his life. Grinning from ear to ear, he greeted him fondly and the Frenchman returned his enthuastic greeting. Auguste had been one of the first people he had partnered with when he was attempting to take NeuCo global. The man's straight-shooting and easy going attitude had made him instantly like the man and he had been pleased when he said he would be at the evening's festivities. It was during his exchange with Auguste that he finally got sight of his wife dancing with one of his inventors, he watched her out of the side of his eye, pleased to have finally spotted her.

"It's great James, seeing how happy you are with her and how much you love her."

"She means everything to me," Jimmy responded automatically as he watched his wife while Auguste merely smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Neutron," Ted told her as he took her back over to Jimmy.

Cindy gave him the same polite and slightly strained smile she had been giving her dance partners all evening. "It was my pleasure," she lied. She wasn't surprised that Jimmy and she were the most requested dance partners of the evening. As hosts they had been introducing most of the evening's festivities and as Jimmy's other half, she had been asked dance by most of NeuCo's business partner's and couldn't say no. She had lost track of Jimmy about an hour ago, and was relieved when Ted led her through the crowd to where her husband was standing talking to a short and balding man.

"Ah, here's your beautiful bride!" Were the words she was greeted with when she stepped to her husband's side. Jimmy's arm went around her waist immediately as he introduced her to Auguste Moreau, the head of his French account.

Cindy extended her hand. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mister Moreau."

The businessman's eyes lit up in excitement. "James! You never told me your wife spoke French!" He laughed fondly. "My, my Cynthia, you are simply delightful! James brags about you all the time you know, but you truly are much more charming then he let on!"

Cindy couldn't help but giggle as Jimmy rolled his eyes, a slight blush on his face. "Thank you very much. And please call me Cindy."

"Of course, of course my dear!" Another song came on, a slow one, and the Frenchman smiled. "I do believe it is time for a dance! James, don't you wish to take your lovely wife out on the dance floor?"

At these words, and the chance to dance with Cindy for the first time that evening, Jimmy agreed and took Cindy's hand to lead her out on the floor. Slipping an arm around her waist and intertwining their fingers, he pulled her close.

"Since when does Jimmy Neutron dance?" Cindy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The genius laughed. "I had to learn in order to impress people at events such as these." He leaned in closer. "Impressed?"

"Quite."

"Last song of the evening folks!" The DJ announced as the slow song's familiar opening chords played throughout the ballroom. Jimmy in turn pulled Cindy closer, resting his head ontop of hers when she rested it against his chest. He softly kissed her hair.

"You're awfully affectionate tonight." She whispered.

"It's nice being here with someone. Especially someone I love. And who looks so stunning. You've been the focus of a lot of attention tonight." The jealous tone of his voice made Cindy laugh. "However," He whispered in her ear, "I will be the one taking that dress off you tonight."

Cindy smirked and leaned back to give him a coy look of her own. "Why, Mr. Neutron, are you propositioning me?"

"Quite." He copied her from moments earlier. "Just you wait."

She started to respond but was cut off by the DJ wishing everyone a good evening. A mischievous smile spread over Jimmy's face and with a hushed, "C'mon on!" He led her out the back door of the ballroom, through the lobby and to the elevators, leaving behind the crowds who were looking for them to say good evening.

"Where are we going?" Cindy inquired as Jimmy pulled her into the elevator.

But her husband merely grinned at her. "It's a surprise."

Rolling her eyes, but to curious to argue it, she waited as he pulled out a card and inserted into the card slot. The elevator went up and up, with her getting more curious and him getting more excited. When the doors finally opened she simply stared. "Holy shit."

It could only be the rumored Warner Penthouse. She was absolutely in awe as she wondered thru the rooms. The plush, modern foyer, the piano in the sitting room, the infinity pool over the city, absolutely everything was flawless. When she got to the Master bedroom, she stopped. Sitting on top of the canopy bed was Jimmy's weekend bag. And hers. "Jimmy? What's going on?"

He had been waiting for her to find them. He walked in behind her. "We're staying here this weekend. I booked it months ago. We've both been working super hard lately and haven't really seen each other. I figured we could just stay in, order room service, sit on the balcony, and swim in the pool. I packed your stuff last night."

For one of the few times in her life, Cindy was speechless. It was just so sweet and romantic and thoughtful. "Thank you!" She squealed as she turned around and hugged him tight.

He held her tight and tipped her head up so he could kiss her. She responded in kind and smiled inwardly as she felt his hand unzip her dress. The beautiful garment created a green pool at their feet and Jimmy unabashedly raked his eyes over her body before kissing her again and running his fingers down her side.

Before she could respond, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing support! Please keep the alerts and reviews coming!**


	7. Grumpy

**Chapter 7: Grumpy**

His alarm didn't go off.

He spilt coffee on his tie.

He got to work only to find out that someone had parked in his parking space.

He had to walk a block to his office in the pouring rain.

He had to sit in wet clothes until they dried.

It was fair to say, that Jimmy Neutron was not having a good day. In fact, he was downright grumpy.

Jeffery made a mistake on the CIA account that could have lost billions if Jimmy hadn't caught in time.

Meaning he had to spend over an hour and a half on the phone with the head of the CIA, assuring him that not all his employees were dipshits.

He spent his lunch hour, holed up in his office, eating his leftover pasta that Cindy had made the night before, muttering and swearing to himself. He was ready to do nothing more go home, which being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation rather prevented. He sighed and pushed his Purple Flurp can around his desk with a pencil.

Cindy texted to say that she thought that the alternator was going out in her car and would probably have to be replaced. He texted back that the way his day was going, he wasn't surprised and that all he wanted to do was go back to bed and crawl under the covers.

She didn't respond.

5:30 couldn't have come soon enough and he quickly packed up his briefcase.

He all but shoved back Charles the doorman in his haste to get to the elevator. The more he thought about it, the more and more appealing crawling back into bed sounded to him. That seemed like a pretty good idea.

He made up his mind to do so.

He slammed open the door.

He stopped.

The smell that wafted through the penthouse was downright amazing. He sniffed again. It almost smelled like his mother's homemade fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Intrigued, he followed his nose to the kitchen.

Cindy stood over the stovetop, humming along to the Foreigner song on the radio, stirring intently.

"What is all this?"

She must have heard him come in (well, he did bang that door pretty hard) as she didn't jump at the sound of his voice, but merely looked over at him before turning her attention back to the pot. "You've had such an awful day. I decided to do what I could to make it better."

He walked over to the oven and opened it, taking a whiff. "My mother's fried chicken recipe?" He said in disbelief.

Cindy nodded. "Yeah. She gave it to me a couple months ago. I've been saving it." She emptied the pot of mashed potatoes into a bowl. "I hope you're hungry." She moved around him to put all the food on the table.

He stared at the food. Then at his wife. "You-? All this for me?"

She laughed, a musical sound that was welcoming to his ears. "Of course silly! I'm your wife! And when you have a bad day, I'm here to fix it!"

He quickly crossed the room to where she was and kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair. "You are amazing." He whispered to her.

She laughed again, this time a breathless laugh. "You're not to bad yourself." She gave a playful tug on his tie, "Now hurry up! The food is getting cold!"

The rain came down in torrents against the windows, but for the first time that day, Jimmy didn't mind. He sat down his mug of hot chocolate and briefly glanced at the screen where Casablanca was playing (since she cooked, he gave her the opportunity to pick the movie. Which thankfully was not Titanic), before turning his attention to his wife. Cindy was curled up against him, her head on his chest, and her body buried underneath her favorite fuzzy blanket, her eyes glued to the screen. He couldn't help but smile and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Hmmm?" She tore her eyes away from Humphrey Bogart and moved her head so she could look up at him. "I love you to Jimmy," she said with a smile before cuddling back against him.

He kissed the top of her head again.

He pulled the blanket around them tighter.

He wasn't grumpy anymore.

**A/N: Just a little light fluff. Thanks for all the reviews, likes, and alerts! You guys rock!**


	8. Homecoming

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

The clock had struck midnight right as his private jet landed at the airport. While his decision to come home a day early from his week-long venture in California had seemed like a great idea at the time, his exhaustion had finally caught up to him and he was greatly regretting his decision. He all but stumbled off the plane and to his waiting vehicle. Grumbling to himself, he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head in attempt to wake himself up enough to drive back to the penthouse.

His reason to come home early was based solely around his wife. It had been the first time he had flown anywhere since her car accident and he had been hesitant to leave her. He had insisted time and time again that he could send someone else, Mark perhaps, or maybe Chuck, but she had insisted that he go and after promising him that she wasn't really going to do much this week, he finally caved.

"Make sure you're safe." He told her as he packed. "Keep your eyes peeled."

She rolled her eyes as she watched him from where she sat cross-legged on the bed, "Trust me Jimmy, I don't plan on doing much. Work, home, then more work at home. I have a full case load." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Plus I'll have Goddard to keep me company."

His metal canine barked an affirmative from the corner of the room and Jimmy sighed and zipped up his suitcase. "I know," He leaned over the bed to capture her lips with his and kissed her deeply.

Cindy reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down onto the bed with her. "I'll be fine," she assured him as he pinned her to the bed. "I promise."

But he still called her every night.

He hadn't slept well at all. It was amazing how used he got to her sleeping beside him after only a year of marriage. The bed had felt to vast, the sheets to cold, and the pillow to hard. After four nights of no sleep, he decided to fly back to New York early, a decision based around the need for his wife's company just as much as his need for a decent night of sleep.

The clock read 1:47 as he walked into his apartment. Sighing, he put his bags by the door and flipped on the hallway light before walking to the bedroom. When he got to the doorway, Goddard greeted him by nudging his leg. "Hey boy," he whispered, wary of waking Cindy. "Everything go okay?" His dog's soft whine reassured him and he turned his sight towards the bed. And chuckled.

Cindy was snuggled up on his side of the bed, wearing one of his dress shirts, and clutching his pillow tightly. By the way her hair was mussed around her and the still slightly warm cup of tea on her (well, technically, his) bedstand, she hadn't been asleep for very long. He wasn't surprised, she never seemed to sleep well until he was in bed beside her and after being gone for a week, well, it was safe to say that she missed him as much as he missed her.

Still chuckling to himself, he went to change into his pajama bottoms before crawling beneath the covers on her side of the bed. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and immediately she turned and curled up to him. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Jimmy?"

He smiled. "Hey honey."

"What-?" She yawned. "What are you doing here?"

He wrapped the blankets around them a little tighter. "I decided to come home a little early."

"Oh." She gave a sigh of contentment and wrapped one of her legs around his. "Good."

He gave another chuckle and kissed her head. "Goodnight. I love you." Her steady breathing was his only indication that she was asleep, but her tight grip on him gave him her response. He yawned himself, his body already adjusting to the familiar surroundings and his wife curled up close to his side.

For the first time in a week, both of them woke up well rested.

**A/N: Sorry that its so short! Battling some writers block! But we're getting into some good stuff soon:) Keep up the reviews my lovelys!**


End file.
